Cross Game
by Ai-Con
Summary: Link  cita a Zelda en el jardin de la mansion  LINKXZELDA


Okis! Aquí Aicon reportándose, aquí les dejo un fanfic de este gran titulo, y no, esta vez no es Yaoi, es un LinkXZelda, el fanfic se lo dedico a tods las fans (también a los fans) de esta linda y bella parejita, como a: Zeldi-chan de hyuuga (gracias por dejar rebiews en mi fanfic "Amigos, rivales y novios", y mas aun por leerlo) este fanfic contiene la canción de un grupo musical japonés llamado Alice nine, el titulo de la canción se llama es "Cross Game" en español, así que es un Song-fic. Sin mas que decir comencemos!

Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran compañía **NINTENDO**, hago estefic con la intención de entretener y no con intensiones de lucro.

Nota: Aparición de Fox en versión humana. Características: güero, ojiverde, cabello rebelde pardo (incluyendo sus orejas y un gran mechón de cabello blanco) estatura perfecta, cuerpo perfecto y por supuesto muy guapo (¡ah! Casi lo olvido, su colita: 3) pero secundario.

_Cross __Game_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**[Miramos hacia la luz en que la luz brillo**_

_**Y juramos.**_

_**Construimos nuestro propio futuro**_

_**Esto perfora intensamente por lo que el alba**_

_**Se despierta En el país de las maravillas.]**_

Una joven pareja en la mansión smash veía en el jardín la hermosa puesta del sol. Eran nada menos Link y Zelda. Han sido grandes amigos desde que se conocieron en hyrule, hoy el rubio había citado a solas a la princesa en ese lugar.

_**[El asimiento cerca las olas de sentimientos que se desbordan**_

_**En el mundo que no puede ser solucionado con un algoritmo**_

_**Digamos, incluso si te separas de la luz, el reloj de arena**_

_**Detrás de tu corazón no puede volverse**_

_**Emitir el morir, salir y seguir la luz.]**_

-Princesa…- dijo el chico con cierta dificultad al pronunciar la palabra.

-Link, ya sabes que me puedes llamar por mi nombre, no hay necesidad de formalidad- le contesto la chica regalándole una sonrisa cálida.

En ese momento las mejillas del héroe se tiñeron de rojo por la sonrisa de su princesa, ella es muy hermosa pero a un mas cuando sonríe.

-Bueno, Zelda…- finalmente la llamo por su nombre.

-Dime Link-

_**[El mañana que has soñado, algún día pasara**_

_**El deseo de intersección que se convierte en una estrella**_

_**Que incluso se olvida de centellar]**_

-No se por donde explicar…- Link llevo su mano atrás de su nuca- Desde que te conocí, me has parecido una persona maravillosa, eres inteligente; sabes muchas cosas sobre las diosas, las tribus de hyrule, como se creo nuestra tierra, bondadosa; cuando Midna se encontraba mal utilizaste lo que te quedaba de poder, sabiendo que eso significaría el fin de tu existencia, Fuerte; por que en el combate que tuvimos con Ganondorf demostraste ser una excelente arquera, en las batallas de del torneo nuestras una hermosa gracia, no pierdes el estilo…-

-Link…- Zelda llevo sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Además…- continuo- Eres muy hermosa-

Ahora fueron las mejillas de ella que se tiñeron de rojo, lo último que le dijo hizo que su corazón latiera mil veces por segundo. Sus manos bajaron de su pecho.

El viento soplo. Agitando sus cabellos.

_**[Y mira el tiempo que es mas vivo que un Allegro***_

_**Gire la llave en el corazón que no puedo mezclar en**_

_**En el dulce sabor que da la tentación de engañar**_

_**El fin de pensar en blanco y negro**_

_**Las nubes del cielo, no necesitamos el pasado**_

_**Mas una premonición hermosa, juega.]**_

-Zelda…- el tomo sus manos –Lo que te quiero decir…-

-Link…-

El ambiente se hiso especial, el tiempo se detuvo, no escucharon ningún ruido. Lentamente Link hacer sus labios con los de Zelda suavemente, convirtiéndose en un beso, sus bocas jugaron por un buen rato, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, se miraron directamente.

-Te amo, Zelda-

Ella sonrió- Yo también te amo Link-

**[... Hasta las lágrimas caen, contuve el aliento**

**La historia que ese día palideció]**

Nuevamente se besaron, pero ahora fue apasionadamente. Sin embargo jamás notaron la presencia de algunos presentes escondidos detrás de un arbusto.

**[Hacia la mañana, que se eleva alto, más rápido que un latido**

**De alguna manera u otra, voy a ir en un viaje sin fin**

**No tiene sentido, porque no hay lágrimas**

**Esta voz te alcanzara]**

-Crash- era el ruido de alguien pisando una rama.

-Fíjate tonto- lo regaño la voz de un hombre con acento italiano.

-Perdón- se disculpo, era la voz de un joven erizo.

-Cállense los dos- los reprimió la voz de un chico-zorro.

Link se acerco al arbusto, jalo las ramas a la derecha y descubrió que los espías eran Sonic, Mario y Fox, este último llevo una mano sobre su cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos hacen espiándonos? – pregunto enfurecido el hylian.

-Vamos Link, nosotros estábamos aquí por que no queríamos que te fueran las palabras- se defendió el pelipardo.

-Además, conociéndote como tartamudeas cuando quieres decir algo muy importante- dijo el erizo azul –hasta diría que tienes artritis en la boca.

-¿¡Qué dijiste?¡ – eso ultimo le había molestado demasiado.

Link se puso a perseguir a Sonic por todo el jardín, pero era obvio que los pies del héroe azul son mas rápidos de que los de el. Fox y Mario empezaron a reír por tal acto.

**[Aaah, comienza a correr y supera el flujo del tiempo**

**Si, vamos a actuar en el sentido que deseemos]**

Zelda soltó una risita por el acto cómico que hacia su amado. Volteo a ver el sol, este esta ocultándose, se dibujo una sonrisa. Se dirigió a donde estaban los dos peleadores, pues sabia que el héroe ya estaba haciendo el ridículo, si Link no es el "tipo" perfecto, pero a un así lo quería, no error… no lo quería… lo amaba.

_**Fin.**_

¿Les gusto? Si es así, hágamelo saber y si no también, recuerden sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, si hay algún error, por favor, no duden en decírmelo.

Bueno si se preguntan: ¿Qué, onda con amigos, rivales o novios? ¿Por qué no haz subido otro episodio? Bien favor de leer los comentarios finales del ese fanfic, descubrirá por que.


End file.
